1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an implantation cartridge for a pipe connection, for example a pneumatic connection, designed to be fitted in a housing, for example in a machine wall, in a connecting plate or else in a pneumatic cylinder.
2. Related Art
French patent No. 2 758 379 may be cited by way of example; it describes an implantation cartridge comprising                a body of cylindrical general shape having a first opening connected to a duct and being provided with elastic teeth which extend radially outward, are inclined with respect to a radial plane toward a second opening provided for the introduction of a pipe to be connected, and are intended to be arranged preferably at the bottom of the housing; and        a quick coupling for connecting the pipe to the cartridge, comprising an elastic ring having teeth which extend radially inward and come to bear against a shoulder formed on the inside of the cartridge body, a sleeve intended to keep the elastic ring in position, a seal to provide sealing between the outer surface of the pipe to be connected and the inner surface of the cartridge body, and an axially movable push button intended to act on the teeth of the elastic ring in order to be able to release a pipe retained in the connection.        
The cartridge thus comprises a very reliable system for anchoring in a housing which may be formed equally well in a synthetic material or in a metal. On the other hand, it is not possible to remove the pipe by simply pulling on it in the axial direction, since the teeth of the elastic ring are anchored in the pipe and, when such a pulling force is exerted, these teeth produce a wedging effect. Only the push button makes it possible to act on the teeth of the elastic ring in order to release the pipe from their grip and allow the removal of said pipe.
However, this latter function of pipe removal needs to be neutralized for safety reasons when the connection is required to become permanent.